We shall study the structure and function of genes. We shall sequence Rous virus, study mRNA splicing in yeast mitochondria, use chemical probes to explore the structure of RNA molecules and their interaction with proteins, and study the expression and secretion of recombinant proteins in bacteria. We are sequencing Sindbis virus messengers, studying the structure of Hepatitis B virus, and studying the integration sites of murine luekemia virus.